Daredevil Edith
by AnimationNut
Summary: Edith has decided she wants to be a daredevil, much to Margo's and Gru's dismay. She's ready to pull off the dangerous of stunts  or as dangerous as a 7-year old can get  and face pain and victory. Oh yeah, and the groundings. Many, many groundings.
1. A Daredevil is Born

**I just love Edith :) I do not own Despicable Me. Reviews are awesome, flames are not.**

**A Daredevil Born**

Edith adjusted the pink hat on her head and smiled determinedly. "This is Edith, daredevil extraordinaire about to make her first stunt of her career."

The seven-year old was perched upon the staircase railing of the second floor. Her blue-grey eyes were locked on the sofa located below. Her heart thudded with adrenaline as she jot ready to jump. "If I don't make this jump I risk broken bones and a grounding of a lifetime."

Edith took a deep breath and hollered, "CANNONBALL!" She launched herself from the railing and hurtled straight down to the living room below.

She struck the sofa with a hard thump and bounced right off. She crashed to the floor and laughed triumphantly.

"Edith!"

The blonde peered over the top of the couch and noticed her older sister staring at her with wide eyes, hand clutching her heart. "Are you insane?"

The middle child had to think about that for a moment. "I don't think so."

"What were you thinking?" Margo demanded, storming up to her sister and checking for any cuts or bruises. Edith rolled her eyes in annoyance and yanked her arm out of her sister's grip.

"I was practicing, alright?"

Margo hesitantly regarded Edith. She was unsure if she wanted to ask what she was practicing for, certain that the answer would give her a major headache. But considering the blonde just threw herself over a second-floor railing, maybe she should know. "Practicing for what?"

Edith grinned widely. "I want to be a daredevil when I grow up, so I'm getting in some practice!"

Margo resisted the urge to slap her palm to her forehead. "I thought you wanted to be an evil villain like Dad?" The eldest didn't like the idea of her sister becoming an evil villain, but it had to be safer than being a daredevil.

"Maybe I'll be a villain in my spare time. I haven't quite planned it all out yet." Edith shrugged her shoulders. "I'm hungry."

Margo rubbed her brown eyes underneath her glasses and sighed wearily. Her sister went through constant phases, and this was the worst one yet. One time she wanted to be a vet, so she rescued every injured bird and squirrel and brought them home to 'operate' on. Margo had lost track of how many animals she had saved.

Another time she wanted to be a therapist. So she gave local children advice that would scare them for an eternity. Agnes has been rescued from that fate.

"Hey Margo! You want some cookies?"

The blonde came back into the living room, chomping on a chocolate chip cookie. Margo then noticed a large purple bruise forming on the side of her face.

"Edith!"

"Why does everyone keep saying my name like that?" Edith muttered before turning around and smiling sweetly. "Yeah Dad?"

Gru frowned at his middle child. "What 'ave I told yoo 'bout snackeeng before deener?"

Edith shoved the rest of her cookie in her mouth. "'At 'ack?" She asked through a mouthful of cookie.

Gru rolled his eyes and glanced at Edith. They narrowed and he moved a bit closer. "What 'appened?"

Edith frowned in confusion and swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"Yoo are 'urt." Gru got down to his knee-level and studied Edith worriedly.

Margo quelled a smile. She loved how Gru went from evil villain to concerned Dad in a matter of seconds. "It's just a little bruise."

"'Ow did she geet eet?" Gru asked.

Margo rocked back on the heels of her sneakers and debated whether or not to answer that question honestly. Edith would certainly hurt herself more, and Margo didn't want serious injury to befall her second youngest sister. She also didn't want Agnes to copy Edith's stunts.

But Edith would kill her if she told.

Then again, there was a good chance Edith would kill herself if she kept this up.

"She jumped from the second floor stair railing." Margo gestured above and arched an eyebrow at her sister's death glare.

"WHAT?" Gru roared. Edith jumped in surprise and automatically took a step back. "Why would yoo do somet'ing so stupeed?"

Edith shrugged carelessly. "I wanna be a daredevil."

"Absolutely not. I forbid yoo." Gru crossed his arms and glared at Edith. The blonde scowled and stomped her feet.

"I can do what I want I have rights!"

"Eef I hear dat you've been pulling silly stunts like dis again, dere weel be consequences!" Gru's face softened a bit. "I joost don't want yoo geeting 'urt."

Edith sighed and pulled her hat down a bit. "I guess so."

"Good. Deener weel be ready soon." Gru left the living room and Edith smiled diabolically.

Margo put her hands on her hips and regarded her sister. "You're just going to accept this as a challenge, aren't you?"

Edith grinned broadly. "Of course! A challenge is what daredevil's embrace!"

Margo watched as the blonde tore out of the living room and up the staircase. She rubbed a hand down her face in exasperation and paused.

"Yep. I call feel the headache approaching."

**Short intro chapter. I tried the accent :P If you guys have any daredevil stunts you'd like to see, then I gladly accept ideas :)**


	2. Sky High

**I just love Edith :) I do not own Despicable Me. Reviews are awesome, flames are not. Thank you ****Nova****Bucker**** for the suggestion :)**

**Sky High**

Edith slumped on the couch, her arm dangling over the side with the remote hanging loosely between her fingers. Margo was sitting on the other side of the living room with Agnes, the eldest reading the youngest a book about dinosaurs.

Boring.

Kyle came over and hopped onto the crocodile couch. He turned in a few circles and cuddled by her feet. Edith absent-mindedly scratched his head and stared at the television. It just happened to be playing a documentary about dinosaurs.

"What is this, Dino Week?" Edith asked in annoyance.

A picture of a Pterodactyl flashed onto the screen along with a voice over about facts and stuff. An eyebrow arched and Edith leaned forward a bit, blue-grey eyes scanning the vast wing-span of the prehistoric bird.

That gave her an idea.

The remote clattered to the floor and Kyle gave a growl of irritation when she jumped up in excitement. Margo paused in her storytelling and frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To find something to do," Edith replied innocently. "Why do you ask?"

Margo regarded the blonde for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "Don't do anything stupid."

"The faith you put in me is astounding." Edith said dryly and exited the living room. Margo watched her go and only returned to reading the story when Agnes pulled impatiently on her ponytail.

...

The blonde lugged an armful of newspapers to her bedroom and wiped the sweat off of her brow. "Phew. Glad Uncle Nefario collects these for the articles." Edith clucked her tongue in thought. "Now where am I going to find glue?"

She went back into the corridor and shuffled to the large cannon. She pushed the buttons and grinned as the tube whizzed down and stopped at the vast lab. Metal guns lined the walls and many, many lab tables were scattered. But the best part was the hundreds of yellow minions running around.

"Tim!"

The minion called Tim stopped and glanced at her questioningly. "Kooka?"

Edith used to wonder how Dad could remember their names, but soon enough she learned quite a few. They had characteristics that told them apart from each other. As for the language, _that _took some practice and guesswork. "Do you know where I can find some glue?"

"Sticka? Nooka." Tim shrugged apologetically and continued on his way. Edith sighed. Her blue-grey eyes roamed her favourite room in the whole mansion and fell upon Uncle Nefario.

He wasn't really their uncle, but he was still a really close friend to Gru that he might as well be an uncle. He protested at first when Agnes first called him that, but he started getting used to it. Although he would never admit, Edith was pretty sure he liked being called Uncle.

She hurried to his table and climbed onto the metal stool. She braced her elbows on the steel table and watched as he twisted and connected a multitude of wires. She learned a while ago that she should never interrupt him when he was working. He didn't like that. So she waited.

Nefario finally finished and he glanced up. "Can I help you with something?" He asked flatly.

"What's that?" Edith's curiosity got the better of her and she pointed at the strange ray he had just finished.

"That is a Clacker."

Edith blinked. "...what does it do?"

"I'll show you." Nefario picked up the device and aimed it at a passing minion. He pressed a button and two glowing red balls flew from the nozzle with a red chain attached between them. It struck the poor minion and wrapped tightly around him. Mark shrieked in protest and wriggled around on the floor as his friends laughed hysterically.

Minions were terribly easy to amuse.

Edith scratched her head. "Um...I though Dad wanted a hacker ray?"

Nefario blinked and stared at the gun he held in his hand. "Oh blast."

"It's still pretty cool! Can I have it?" Edith asked hopefully, hand inching across the lab table. She yelped and snatched it back when Nefario smacked her hand gently with his wrench.

"Are you mad? You'll have the entire house in ruins in mere minutes!"

"Aw, I'm not that good." Edith grinned mock-bashfully and was pretty sure Nefario rolled his eyes behind his goggles.

"I'm sure you didn't come down here to make small talk and I'm very busy. What do you want?"

"Glue." Edith answered.

"Why?"

Edith shrugged. "I just want some glue. Can't a girl ask for some glue without getting the third degree?"

Nefario stared at her for a moment before walking-extremely slowly-to the steel cabinets in the back. He opened a drawer and pulled out a red tube of glue. He came back over and handed it over. Edith eagerly grabbed it. "Thanks!"

She booked it from the lab and rode back up to the main floor. She rushed to her room and slammed the door shut. She turned around and regarded the pile of newspapers grinned. "Let's get messy!"

...

A plastic tub of glue, flower and a bit of water sat by her side. The hardwood floor was speckled with mushy newspaper bits and hardened glue. Two large wings were spread out in front of the seven-year old, still wet and a bit lopsided. Edith pushed her loose blonde hair back into her hat and added another piece of newspaper to the growing layers. "Whoever said paper mache was relaxing is insane!"

She collapsed back on the floor with relief at finishing and sighed. Her glue splattered pink sweatshirt was a mess, as well was the rest of her bedroom. "Maybe Stewart and Jerry will help clean up..."

Edith stood up and stretched. She had constructed her make-shift wings using paper mache and old branches gathered from the backyard. The girl opened her window and climbed out, dragging the wings behind her. With great skill she climbed the drainpipe with one hand and made onto the roof. Edith smiled. She knew all those years of escaping Miss Hattie's Home for Girls would pay off.

She fastened the two wings to her small arms. They were twice the size of her arms, and pretty light considering the amount of glue she used. Edith tilted her head and tried to a sense of where the breeze was. Though she couldn't tell the direction, she figured having breeze was good enough.

"Here we go!" Edith cheered and dove off the roof.

It was going pretty well. She was swinging down and a breeze picked up, lifting her up higher and higher...

Right for the hydro power lines.

Edith shrieked and tried jerking her way down. The wings were stiff and not easy to steer. The wind twisted around her and Edith could feel her wool hat slowly being lifted from her head. "No! Not my hat! Anything but the hat!"

Suddenly something struck her, easily snapping the wings into hard, glue-encrusted pieces. Her head was inches from the electric lines when she fell to the ground and landed with a rather hard thump in the thorn bushes. "Ow...Ow."

Edith moaned and climbed from the picky bushes. She yelped in surprise when she found her arms tied to her side...with two glowing balls and a chain. "Oh sugar biscuits." Edith muttered.

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

Edith craned her neck upwards and spotted Nefario shouting at her from the upstairs window. "Hi Uncle Nefario!"

"Don't give me that! I come upstairs to see if you little heathen stole my newspapers and I witness you jumping off the blasted roof and about to crash into the power lines! Are you mad?"

Edith sighed as Nefario continued to shout. She wiggled her way out of the bindings and gingerly pulled the thorns out of her flesh, wincing at the drops of blood.

"Get in here before you get an infection. I don't need Gru by your side every waking minute this week! We have jobs to do! Now where's that disinfectant..."

Edith shuffled up the front doors with a scowl. "Looks like the Great Edith has failed this round...but fear not! She shall be back on her feet after Uncle Nefario puts the disinfectant on her deadly wounds!" She entered the mansion and paused in the foyer.

"Wait. Isn't disinfectant the stinging stuff?"

**Well, I don't quite know about Nefario. If he seems OOC, sorry. Review please :)**


	3. Swinging Around

**I do not own Despicable Me. Sorry for taking so long :( **

**Swinging Around**

Edith scowled at the ceiling and crossed her arms. Nefario had confined her to her room after treating her cuts and she had no doubt he ordered a few of the Minions to guard her door. The blonde pushed herself up and sighed wearily. She was going to go mad with cabin fever if she didn't bust out soon!

She went over to the window and cautiously opened it. No alarms blared and her door wasn't busted down. Taking this as a good sign, Edith picked up her pink backpack and tossed in a sweater and a can of soda that she found under her bed. She shouldered it and scribbled off a quick note on a scrap piece of paper before carefully climbing over the sill and latching onto the drainpipe. She slid down and landed in the grass. "Wow! It works just like in the movies!"

The seven-year old went into the garage and lugged out her bike. She figured Nefario wouldn't mind if she went for a little ride as long as it kept her out of the house and out of trouble.

Well...it kept her out of the house anyway.

Edith swung herself onto the white seat and gripped the pink handlebars. She was about to push off when someone called her name. Well, more like hissed it. She turned her head in the direction of the living room window and arched an eyebrow as Margo glared at her. The ten-year old hoisted the window open and climbed out gingerly. Edith rolled her grey-blue eyes as Margo hesitated slightly on the sill before landing roughly in the bushes below. "No grace whatsoever. Come on Margo, we take ballet for a reason!" She joked.

Margo did not find her humour funny. The oldest child glared at her through her wire-rimmed glasses, hands on her hips and preparing for lecture mode. "What do you think you're doing?"

Edith gestured towards her bike. "Uh...taking a ride, duh!"

"But Uncle Nefario grounded you!"

"Technically, he locked me in my room so I couldn't be a bother. If I take a little ride, I won't be a bother." Edith grinned.

Margo ran a hand through her brown hair in exasperation. "But-"

"You may be the oldest, but you can't tell me what to do," Edith informed her older sister. "I'm going for a ride, and you can both blab and have Dad raise the roof with his yelling or keep quiet and hope that I get away with this and pretend you never saw me leave."

Margo ran the decisions around in her head for a moment before finally saying, "I'll go with you."

This was the last thing Edith was expecting. The blonde arched an eyebrow and said, "Say what?"

"You can't go by yourself; you'll do something stupid. So I'll come with you and make sure you come back home in one piece."

"But then you'll get in trouble too!"

"Ah, but _I'm _not grounded. And all I have to do is say that I didn't know _you _were grounded, because I wouldn't have known if I hadn't overheard Nefario ordering the Minions to guard our bedroom door."

Edith felt a grin cross her face. "You're so rebellious! I'm so proud!"

Margo rolled her eyes and disappeared into the house, no doubt to tell Agnes to play with Stuart. A minute later Margo rolled her purple scooter down the cracked driveway, a helmet strapped firmly over her brown hair. Edith fastened the straps of her own white and pink helmet and set off down the road with Margo cruising beside her.

"Where do you want to go?" Edith asked, tilting her head back to feel the breeze.

Margo shrugged. "How about the park?" Surely Edith couldn't get into any trouble at the park.

Edith had a hard time keeping the joy from showing. There ought to be lots of daredevil stunts to do at a park!

The two girls parked their wheels by a rusted picnic table. The sun was slowly setting, and Margo insisted that they had to be home in an hour and a half. Rolling her eyes, Edith tossed her helmet to the ground and hopped onto a swing. Margo sat in the grass and pulled a Rubik's cube from her jacket pocket.

"My sister; the party girl," Edith muttered sarcastically as she swung gently. Her grey-blue eyes drifted to the metal bar that held the swings up, and a small grin formed on her face. She bet that no kid ever swung over the bar before. It would be a major victory if she could!

And so the blonde seven-year old gained power, pumping her legs and her brow furrowed in concentration. She rose higher and higher and the bar began to creak in protest. Margo glanced up from her half-finished cube, noticed what her sister was doing and instantly moaned. Why hadn't she kept a better eye on her? Leave it to Edith to find trouble at an empty park...

"Edith! Are you insane? Stop that!" Margo called. Edith just smiled innocently down at her and continuing to swing as hard as she could. Knowing there wasn't anything she could do and that there was no way Dad would get there in time, Margo whipped out her cell phone and dialled the first two digits for nine-one-one, her finger hovering over the last digit and her brown eyes locked on Edith in panic and fear.

Edith hummed to herself as the wind slapped her face. She rocketed forwards, a few inches from swinging herself over the bar. One more push should do it...

The swing swung violently over the bar, the chains jarring and twisting as the blonde flew rapidly down. After a violent jerk she lost her grip and soared into the air, shrieking as she tumbled for a second or two and crashing to the ground in a painful heap. "OUCH! OUCH! SUGAR BISCUITS!"

Margo ran frantically over to her sister and quickly checked her over. Edith was rolling around, moaning and holding her right wrist, her face twisted in pain. Relieved that it was just a broken wrist, Margo deleted the preset numbers and called a taxi instead. She would let Dad know later...where he couldn't kill them in public.

Edith climbed gingerly into the taxi cradling her wrist and taking deep breaths. Margo instructed the driver to take them to the emergency room. They roared away, Edith getting a glimpse of the swing wrapped tightly around the bar. Margo was dialling Gru and kept shooting Edith annoyed and relieved glances.

The blonde could only think of one thing to say. "That...was...AWESOME!"


	4. Rolling Down the Hallway

**I do not own Despicable Me. **

**Rolling Down the Hallway**

Margo rubbed her tired brown eyes beneath her glasses and sighed heavily. She could feel a headache coming on, and the harsh florescent lighting of the Emergency Room waiting area was doing nothing to help. Muffled voices filtered through her hearing and the ten-year old glanced around. There were a few secretaries sitting at the front desk, a spattering of family members waiting to visit.

The taxi man had dropped them off in front of the hospital and Margo had paid him with her allowance. After warning Edith she owed her, the oldest child led her sister into the Emergency Room. The secretary had asked for Edith's health information, and it was perfect timing on Gru's part when he came stumbling through the glass doors. After calming her father down, the man quickly handed over the required information and they were ushered into a room.

Margo was mildly curious to know what story Edith would come up with. After all, Dad would flip if he knew Edith had done what she did on purpose. Not breaking her wrist, but intentionally trying to swing over the bar.

Her phone was shut off, and she decided to go outside and call home to see how Agnes was doing. The cool night breeze brushed her brown hair and the girl dialled. After a few rings, a Minion answered. "Hiiiiii!"

Margo smirked. "Tim?"

"Margo!"

"Is Agnes alright?"

There was some scuffling on the other end, and after a few moments he answered, "All akooka!"

"Is that Gru? Give me that!"

Margo rolled her eyes and patiently waited for the fighting on the other end to stop. "I don't have a lot of minutes on this thing, guys."

Finally Nefario won the battle and barked, "Where's Gru?"

"With us at the hospital." Apparently Gru didn't tell his right-hand man that he was leaving...

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Well, Edith and I went to the park, Edith got into an accident and now she has a broken wrist," Margo explained patiently. "So I called Dad and he came right over."

Rants, raves and threats came from the other end, and Margo sighed and held the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf. She realized that Nefario had grounded Edith, and therefore she shouldn't have left the house to begin with. Oops...well, Edith was certainly going to get it when she got home.

It was never smart to annoy two villains...

"Uncle Nefario? Listen, I really have to be going. We should be home in the next hour, and I think Gru is taking us out for pizza. You want us to bring something back?"

"...a slice of pepperoni."

Margo grinned at his gruff tone and said goodbye before hanging up. She hurried back into the waiting room just in time to see a stiff Gru coming from the doctor's office with a grinning Edith, whose wrist was wrapped in a cast. Margo was surprised at how long the process had taken, but then realized Gru was extremely intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Wanna sign my cast?" Edith asked, waving a pink marker in front of her older sister's face. Margo rolled her brown eyes but took the marker and signed her name neatly. Edith admired it for a moment before grinning.

"So, what'd you tell Dad?" Margo asked.

"Just that we went to the park and I fell of the swings. It's not a lie cause it did happen."

"Uh-huh. Just to warn you, Nefario knows you left the house and is waiting at home for his slice of pizza and to let you have it."

Edith frowned. "Darn...oh well. As long as he doesn't tell Dad what I did earlier today, everything should be fine."

Margo narrowed her eyes. "What did you do earlier today? I got that you were grounded, but not what for."

An innocent smile curled across the blonde's face. "Nothing of importance."

Sighing, Margo collapsed back into the hard plastic chair and glanced up at her father sorting things out at the front desk. Edith hummed and looked around, her grey-blue eyes falling onto a hospital gurney unattended in the hallway. A smirk crossed her face, and the blonde slowly got up and casually strolled off.

Checking to make sure no one was looking; she pushed the gurney farther down the hallway until she was out of sight of the waiting room area. Climbing on, Edith adjusted her pink hat with one hand before launching into a commentary.

"This is Edith, Daredevil Extraordinaire preparing to sail down this long stretch of hallway and down one flight of stairs. Will I make it? Maybe, maybe not."

She pushed off and the gurney sailed down the hallway, picking up speed at a rapid pace. A few doctors exiting their offices had to jump out of the way, papers flying from their hands. Edith giggled madly as the gurney clattered down the tiled steps; her teeth knocking together with every bounce and jerk. The back end of the steel gurney struck one of the stairs, sending the blonde hurtling down the last few steps and sprawling on the landing. A snort of amusement escaped her as she got to her feet, minding her broken wrist.

"Are you nuts?"

Edith blinked innocently as she watched her older sister grip her brown hair and study the overturned gurney with wild eyes. "I might be, but I'm not quite sure."

Margo ran down the stairs and went around the gurney. "Did you seriously speed down the hallway and down the stairs on a gurney with a broken wrist?"

"Er...yeah. I thought that was obvious."

A moan escaped from Margo and she grabbed her sister by her good wrist and started hauling her back up the stairs. "You are so lucky you didn't hurt your wrist even more. I won't tell Dad if you promise not to do anything stupid for the rest of your life!"

"Sure," Edith replied, allowing her sister to drag her away.

After all, what Margo considered stupid was completely different from what Edith considered stupid.

Ah, technicalities.


	5. Epic Skateboarding Fail

**I do not own Despicable Me. **

**Epic Skateboarding Fail**

Gru had not noticed when Edith left, so when he turned around and saw both his girls waiting in the plastic chairs, he assumed they'd been there the whole time. He ushered them out of the hospital and into his tank-like vehicle. He kept silent on the way home, and as Margo predicted earlier they did pick up a pizza.

They made it home and Edith hopped out of the vehicle with the warm cardboard box that contained the pizza in her hand. She was determined to get to Nefario before her father did. The last thing Gru needed to know was that his middle daughter had been grounded for jumping off of the roof wearing a pair of paper mache wings.

"Edith..."

The blonde scowled when Gru called her name. Putting an innocent smile on her face, she turned around and said, "Yeah?"

Gru frowned at her. "Deed yoo really fall off de swing?"

"Of course! I would never fall off on purpose!" That was true. She certainly didn't intend to fall off.

Gru studied her for a moment before nodding and heading inside. Edith quickly followed, hurrying into the kitchen and dumping the pizza on the counter. She grabbed a slice of pepperoni and slapped it on a plate before running off to find Nefario.

He was just coming from the secret lab when Edith found him. Thrusting the plate into his hands, she crossed her arms and said, "He doesn't need to know anything."

Nefario arched an eyebrow. "I don't think you're in the position to make demands, child."

"See, if Dad finds out I jumped off the roof, then he'll be by my side every minute. And think of how much work you'll lose. It's better if we keep this to ourselves, and I'll stay out of the lab for a week."

Nefario knew she was serious if she was willing to ban herself from the lab. "Make it two and we got a deal."

Edith gritted her teeth but shook on it. Nefario disappeared back to the lab intent on getting as much done as possible without the destructive force of Edith bothering him. The blonde sighed with relief. Nefario wouldn't tell Gru what she had done, and in turn Edith just had to stay out of the lab. It would be hard, but anything to keep Gru from finding out the stunts she had been pulling.

"What are yoo doing?"

Edith whirled around to see her father glaring at her from the doorway. "Just hanging around."

"Bed with yoo! Yoo need you're rest," Gru said sternly. He watched Edith reluctantly climb the stairs and towards her room. Gru let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen, where he saw Margo putting the dishes away. "Margo?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"What ees goeeng on weeth you're seester?"

Margo paused and glanced over her shoulder. "Which one? I know Agnes is fighting to get out of taking baths..."

"Edith."

"What isn't going on with her?" Margo said with an easy grin, but her insides were bubbling with nerves.

"She 'as been a bit more reckless dan usual," Gru crossed his arms. "She ees not steel practicing to be a daredevil, correct?"

Margo accidently let go of the glass she was holding and it splashed back into the sink-full of water. She quickly picked it back up and dried it off and shoved it back in the cupboard before turning around to face her father. "Nah, I don't think so. She just fell off the swing. You know Edith. She can get hurt by doing the calmest activities."

"Dat's what worries me..." Gru mumbled. He didn't quite believe Edith to completely forget about being a daredevil. When she put something to mind it was hard to talk her out of it. So he would have to keep a close eye on her.

After he helped Nefario down in the lab.

Margo waited until her father left before letting out a colossal sigh of relief. She didn't want to get her sister in trouble but she also wanted Edith to live. So she would have to keep an eye on her at all times to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

She finished the rest of the dishes and went out into the living room. Agnes was playing dolls with Stuart and satisfied Margo jogged up the stairs and into her room. Edith was halfway out the window when Margo yanked her back. Scowling, Edith flopped back on her bed and glared at her sister. "Ya know sis, you don't have to watch me every second."

"Oh yes I do!" Margo snapped, settling herself on her own bed and crossing her legs. "You broke your wrist and Dad is getting suspicious."

"Really? Huh...I'll be sure to be careful."

"By stopping these stupid stunts?"

Edith snorted in amusement. "Please! I just meant I won't get hurt and not get caught."

Margo groaned and rubbed her temples. She knew it was too good to be true. "Well...if you have to keep doing these stunts, will you at least wait until your wrist is healed?"

"Maybe. But you have to help me pull this one little stunt, and then I'll totally go the next three weeks without doing anything."

Margo hesitated before nodding. She was apprehensive to say the least, but at least it would keep Edith from injuring herself more. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just keep Dad and Uncle Nefario in the lab while I set up my stunt. I'll whistle when I'm done." Edith grinned broadly when Margo nodded and left the room. "Sweet! Now I need my skateboard!"

The blonde hopped out of bed and threw open her closet door. Rummaging through the pile she found her pink and purple skateboard and dragged it out with one hand. She then slapped her helmet on her head. She peered into the hallway. Coast was clear! She hurried to the very top floor in the house and stared down at the first floor.

Gru's house had four floors; all connected by a twisting staircase. Edith had always wanted to slide down all the way to the bottom, but now she was going to do something better.

She would skateboard it.

"Daredevil Extraordinaire Edith is back and even though she has a broken wrist, she must make one more stunt before three weeks of relaxation! Her assistant Margo is currently delaying my dear father from checking up on me. So I must escape this with naught but a scratch." Edith paused and grinned. "I didn't even know I knew the word naught!"

She put one foot on her skateboard and took a deep breath. She pushed off and sped down the hallway before jumping up and landing on the banister. She shredded down the twisting wood with one arm out for balance. She bit her lip to keep the squeal of excitement from leaving her mouth.

Edith had just whizzed past the third floor when she started to lean to the side gradually. She tried righting herself, but the stupid cast was adding to much weight. She was off-balance.

"Daaaaaaaaaang!" Edith cried as she pitched the last three floors, her skateboard clattering down the steps. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced for impact.

Her body jerked violently as she crashed, but the strange part was that someone cried out in surprise, and it wasn't Edith. Edith opened her grey-blue eyes and peered down in shock. "Hey, thanks for breaking my fall Margo!"

Margo shoved Edith off of her and climbed to her feet. One hand was clamped over her bleeding nose and brown eyes glared at her sister. "What happened?"

"Well, I was skateboarding down the banister starting at the fourth floor but I wobbled and fell off because my cast added to much weight. What about you?"

"I told Dad I wanted to learn how to shoot one of his guns and he was overjoyed-and maybe a bit suspicious. But he was pretty happy when he was teaching me how to handle the Freeze Ray and I got the hang of it pretty quickly. I was coming up to see how you were when you _fell _on me!" All of this was said thickly as Margo tried to stem the blood flow and talk at the same time, giving her a nasally voice.

"Sorry about that. But think of it this way; you may have gotten injured, but you prevented me from hurting myself more and getting grounded!" Edith smiled widely and skipped back up to retrieve her skateboard and go to bed.

"Three weeks..." Margo muttered as she went to find a cloth. "Three weeks of peace and quiet before Edith tries to do something stupid. This is the _last _time I offer to be the distraction!"


	6. Dive! Dive! Dive!

**I do not own Despicable Me. **

**Dive! Dive! Dive!**

Margo leaned against the kitchen counter and gripped a mug of hot chocolate between her hands. She kept casting glances towards the clock hanging on the wall and took a sip of the sweet beverage. Gru had taken Edith to the hospital for her check-up, but that's not what Margo was worried about. Three weeks had passed without incident (although Edith was moaning and complaining the entire time) and the deal was over.

Edith's wrist had healed remarkably fast in just three weeks. Instead of getting her cast off in a few months Margo suspected she would get it taken off today. The blonde always did have strange healing abilities.

The sound of the door being opened caused Margo to put her mug on the counter and watch. Edith came tearing into the kitchen seconds later and the brunette quickly grabbed her by the back of her sweater. Edith sighed dramatically and said, "I kept my end of the deal!"

"You can't even wait five minutes before doing something stupid?" Margo asked in annoyance.

"See, what you consider stupid is completely different from what _I _consider stupid."

"What do you consider stupid?"

Edith furrowed her brow in thought. "Math is stupid...broccoli is stupid..."

Margo groaned and let go of her sister. "Not what I meant but fine. If you're going to perform another stunt let me know so I can watch."

Those grey-blue eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree. "Really?"

"Talking you _out _of something is too much work and often futile. So I am going to make sure you don't kill yourself."

"Sweet!"

"What's on today's agenda?" Margo asked.

"Nothing fancy. I was just gonna dive into the aquarium," Edith stated with a grin.

Margo blinked. The aquarium had been built so it could hold Gru's collection of...piranhas. He had forbid them to ever to near it. It was located in the living room, right by the staircase.

Oh dear...

"Edith..."

The blonde blinked at her. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to dive off the railing again?"

"Well duh."

Margo rubbed her temples and groaned. Talking Edith out of it would not work. Allowing her to do it would be idiotic. But going to Gru would ensure that Edith never stepped foot out of his line of sight. It was just a phase, one that Edith would get out of soon enough. For now she just had to be patient and keep the First Aid kit close by. "I'll...watch by the sofa. Just try not to get something broken again."

"I have super healing powers remember?" Edith joked.

The blonde skipped out of the room to go change into her bathing suit and Margo ran a hand through her brown bangs. "This...is not going to end well."

...

Edith finished pulling on her pink one-piece swimsuit and tugged her wool hat a little lower. Padding barefoot down the hall she approached the railing and peered down. The glowing blue water of the tank looked like a large red target. The piranhas snapped and swam about, beady little eyes darting around. "Psst! Margo!"

The brunette appeared, standing as far away from the tank as she could be. "Dad and Nefario are still down in the lab. You better hurry because I heard him tell Uncle Nefario that he was going to come up to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid."

"What did Uncle Nefario say?"

"He laughed..."

Edith snorted and balanced herself on the railing. "If I look like I'm going to miss will you break my fall again?"

"Do you know how hard it was to explain that bloody nose to Dad?" Margo snapped. "I had to tell him I ran into a door. Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"Ya know, I'm beginning to think stupid is your new favourite word."

"Just get this over with!" Margo hissed and then thought I_ can't believe I just said that..._

"Can do!" Edith pushed some stray locks of blonde hair back into her hat as Margo gingerly removed the black cover from the tank. "This Daredevil Extraordinaire Edith ready to make the plunge. It'll be dangerous, but Edith knows that risk is everything. Her assistant Margo-"

"Not assistant!" Margo protested.

"Oh all right. I guess you can have a promotion. Ahem. Her manager Margo is waiting by the sidelines, hoping for success for her client and sister."

"Oh geez..." Margo muttered.

Edith took a deep breath and jumped. She hurtled down and landed into the tank with such force the water-and a few piranhas cascaded onto the wooden floor. Margo yelped and jumped back while Kyle growled and moved forward threateningly. Three piranhas snapped and zoomed towards the blonde. Edith blinked her blurry vision and kicked violently. She struck one and it hit the floor of the tank, out cold. The others scrambled to get out of the way.

Aching slightly from hitting the bottom of the tank so hard Edith grunted as she hauled herself out of the large glass tank and hit the soaking floor. Her wool hat sagged over her eyes and she pushed it up a bit. She glanced up and noticed Margo straining to hold Agnes back-"I wanna play with the fishies!"-and studying her sister over with worry. "Are you ok?"

"That was awesome!" Edith cheered as she got to her feet. The tank was now only half-full as most of the water was displaced upon her landing. Sliding across the wood she picked up the flapping fish and tossed them back into the tank.

"You're the only one I know who can pick up piranhas so nonchalantly." Margo commented as she picked the fighting Agnes up.

Edith did not know what nonchalantly meant, but decided she didn't care. "When did Agnes come in?"

"When you were submerged and fighting off a piranha. She saw you 'playing with the fishies' and tried to climb in."

Before Edith could respond there was the sound of pounding feet-and they were heading towards them. "Every woman for themselves! Scatter! Retreat!" she howled and stampeded for the stairs. Margo ran with Agnes in her arms. The three siblings disappeared on the second floor landing just as Nefario and Gru burst into the room. Gru gaped for a moment before hollering,

"GURLS!"


	7. MudSurfing Edith Style

**I do not own Despicable Me. Boris Yeltsin idea! I'm thinking there will be three chapters left of this. **

**Mud-Surfing Edith Style**

Edith hastily chucked her soaking wet bathing suit in her dresser drawer and slammed it shut. She yanked on her regular outfit and stuffed her wet blonde locks underneath her wool hat. Margo was currently at the foot of the stairs delaying their father. Agnes was sitting on her bed eating a chocolate bar and watching with wide innocent eyes. The only way to keep Agnes quiet about the affair was to give her sugar.

"Where ees your seester?" Gru demanded and Edith took a deep breath before throwing open her bedroom door and arching an eyebrow.

"If you're referring to me I'm right here."

Gru narrowed his eyes at her. Margo quickly stepped out of the way and pressed against the wall as Gru stormed over and towered over the middle sibling. Edith craned her neck back so she could see his face. "You are extremely tall."

"Did yoo do what I t'ink yoo did?"

"Maybe, but I can't give you an answer without specifically knowing which incident you are talking about."

"The piranhas! Where yoo playing with de piranhas?" Gru snapped in impatience.

Edith snorted. "I just got my wrist out of its cast. Even _I _wouldn't do something like that in the first week back."

Margo had to turn her head away in order to hide her soft snort and eye roll. Honestly, her sister belonged on Broadway and the theatre.

"Why ees dere water all over de floor?"

Edith shrugged. "Maybe Kyle got antsy and decided to have a snack. Maybe the pressure in the tank built up and the cover flew off along with half the water."

"Actually the glass would shatter if such a thing were to-"Margo caught her sister's glare and hastily shut up.

Gru cast a glance in her direction before focussing his attention back to Edith. He crossed his arms and frowned. "Yoo are up to somet'ing young lady. I will find out, but eef yoo step one toe out of line and I 'ear about eet, yoo will face-"

"De consequences!" Edith finished; mimicking her father and throwing her arm in the air for dramatic emphasis.

Gru scowled and Edith grinned easily. He stormed down the stairs and Margo quickly followed. Nefario had finished refilling the tank and was now making sure everything was secure. "Well?"

"She denied 'aving anyt'ing to do with what occurred," Gru muttered. "I don't know what I am going to do with dat gurl..."

"Send her to a boarding school would solve our problems nicely..." Nefario muttered. When Gru shot him a glare he held up his hands in defense. "Kidding!"

"Do you want me to take Edith out for the day?" Margo questioned.

Gru paused and mulled the thought over. It would give them some peace and Margo would ensure that Edith did not do anything dangerous. "I suppose. No swings!"

Margo laughed. "No swings," she agreed.

"And take Agnes as well."

"Sure thing Dad." Margo went upstairs to collect her sisters. "Edith! We're going for a bike ride!" She hammered on her sister's door and it flew open. Edith looked thoughtful.

"Can we go by the river?"

Margo narrowed her brown eyes. "As long as you don't go in the water."

Edith grinned and disappeared back inside. After a moment she reappeared with a rather bulgy backpack and holding Agnes' hand. The three girls promised they would be back by dinner and Edith hopped on her bike. Margo fastened a helmet on Agnes' head and settled the girl on her tricycle. Edith sped ahead while Margo rolled alongside their little sister on her scooter.

The blonde zoomed through the puddles that had collected on the road and grinned when the spray rose behind her. There had been a tremendous rainstorm last night and that could only mean one thing; the hill by the river would be slick with mud.

Fun times were ahead.

...

Margo parked her scooter by her sister's bikes and joined Agnes, who was sitting on the grass clutching her unicorn toy and kicking at the mud. Edith was rummaging around in her backpack. The oldest sister sat down and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace.

_Whirr! Whirr! Whirr!_

_Oh for the love of academics..._Margo gritted her teeth and slowly opened her eyes. Edith had unravelled-_something_-and was pumping air into it using a battery-powered air pump. It whirred away while Edith waited patiently. Margo got to her feet and marched over, lugging Agnes along. "What do you think you're doing?"

The blonde pushed her hat back and wiped the sweat off of her brow. "Pumping up an air mattress."

"...why?"

"Well, I was thinking of surfing down the hill on it. Not sure if it'll work though."

"How did that thing fit in your backpack?" Margo asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't easy. I had to stuff the pump at the very bottom." The mattress had been pumped to max and Edith turned the pump off and shoved it back in her backpack. "Can you give me a hand?"

"No! I told you-"

"Not to go near the water. I don't plan on going near the water." Edith pointed out. Margo scowled and shook her head. After a moment's thought she gave a sigh of resignation and helped Edith lug the mattress up the slippery hill with Agnes trailing behind.

"My shoes don't have grip!" Margo complained as she managed to right herself for the third time. "I really don't feel like falling flat on my face."

"Almost there," Edith replied. "And then we take the fun way down."

"Edith, your version of fun normally gets us in trouble or maimed."

They made it to the top of the hill and glanced around. The sun made the river sparkle and a coat of mud covered almost everything. Agnes blinked and asked, "Are we going to take a nap?"

"Nah! We're going for a ride." Edith said cheerfully as she climbed carefully onto the mattress. Agnes gleefully scrambled up and Margo carefully thought about it. It was one of Edith's tame stunts. And besides, it was just like tobogganing during winter.

Margo climbed on and hugged Agnes close. Edith grinned broadly. "Daredevil Extraordinaire Edith is back with her manager and protégé."

"Not if I can help it..." Margo muttered.

"Here we go!" Edith cheered and they pushed off. The blonde hopped to her feet and tried to stay balanced as they flew down the muddy slope, picking up speed as they went. Agnes shrieked happily and waved her toy in the air. Margo shook her brown bangs out of her face and peered around Edith. Her brown eyes widened in horror.

"Edith!"

"What?"

"We're heading for the river!"

Edith frowned and glanced ahead. Sure enough, they had picked up so much momentum they were sailing straight for the water. "Well...this is problematic."

Ignoring the surprise at the fact her sister knew the word problematic; Margo scowled and hollered, "Abandon ship!"

"Never!" Edith hollered. "The captain will go down with her ship!"

Margo hugged Agnes closer and screamed as they flew over the bank and splashed into the river. Coughing and wiped the flecks of water off of her glasses she squinted and glanced around. Edith had toppled over when they landed and was laughing hysterically. Agnes was giggling madly and kicking her feet in the water. Margo sighed wearily and started to paddle. "Come on guys. Land ho!"

Some days it didn't pay to get out of bed...


	8. Chicken

**I do not own Despicable Me. **

**Chicken**

Margo tied her washed hair into a ponytail and sighed in content. She entered her room and found Edith resting on the bed with a pink towel wrapped tightly around her blonde hair. Her pink hat was lying on her pillow. Margo gasped in mock-shock. "You took off your hat?"

"Funny!" Edith snapped. Agnes was in her pyjamas and curled up against her pillow, sound asleep. A pile of mud-encrusted clothes were tossed into the corner of the room. "It's a good thing Dad didn't see us..."

"I wouldn't even know how to begin explaining," Margo shook her head. "Too bad we didn't have time to shower before dinner. I think Gru spotted the mud in my hair."

"Nah. Mud is brown, and is the same colour as your hair. I'm sure it blended in nicely."

Margo was unsure if she had been insulted or not. Edith had just said that her hair was the colour of mud. Deciding to let it go the ten-year old sat down on the wooden floor. "What did you do with the air mattress?"

"I put it back where I found it. It may be covered in mud but I am _not _springing for a new mattress. Dad hardly ever uses it anyway."

A knock sounded on the door. "Gurls! Time for bed!"

Margo hopped into her own bed and Edith hastily whipped her towel of her head. Blonde locks framed her face for the briefest of moments before they disappeared under her beloved pink wool hat. Gru entered the room and tucked each girl in and kissed them on the forehead. "'Ow was your day?"

"It was alright," Edith responded. A slight smirk tugged on her face as she recalled the wild ride the three of them had taken.

"No trouble?"

"Of course not!"

Gru raised an eyebrow at Edith's defensive tone and glanced at Margo. The girl grinned and said, "She followed the rules I set for her." Well...it was true. Edith hadn't gone _in_ the water.

"Glad to 'ear eet. Goodnight gurls."

"Night Dad!" Margo and Edith chorused before disappearing under their covers. Gru flicked off the lights and stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him. His eyes drifted to the trail of mud that led to the girl's bedroom from the bathroom, and after a moment's thought decided he didn't want to know.

Edith stared out the window and at the dark sky. The moon was full and casting a silver glow across the yard.

"Hey Margo?"

Margo pushed herself up and squinted through the dark at her sister. She could practically feel the grin crossing the blondes face. "What?"

"Wanna help me in my next stunt?"

"Edith! It's nine o'clock! Can't this wait till morning? Or better yet, you can completely forget doing a stunt at all!" Margo hissed.

"I'll be doing it anyway."

Margo groaned. "All right! But this better not take long."

"It won't! You wait here, I'll be right back."

Edith opened the door and left. Margo put her glasses on and checked Agnes' bed. The little girl was still fast asleep. Margo sat on the edge of her bed and waited. A few minutes later Edith slipped back into their room. "Dad changed the password on the weapons vault again. I managed to crack it though."

"Whoa-weapons vault?" Margo asked anxiously.

"I am going to partake in a game of Chicken," Edith announced.

Margo stared at the bow and arrow Edith had clutched in her hands. Instead of being made out of wood it was made out of steel, and the arrow tip was razor sharp. "Oh you have got to be joking! Its pitch black out there! And this is completely-"

"I'm doing this with or without you. And if you tell Dad, I'll make your life miserable." Edith said casually. She walked over to the window and hoisted it open. Margo gulped and climbed after her, making sure to grab her cell as she went.

The two girls slid down the drainpipe and landed in the wet grass. They padded barefoot to the small clump of trees in the very back of their backyard. Margo made a quick stop to the garage and fetched their bike helmets. She slapped the pink one on Edith's head and buckled up her own tightly. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

They stood in the middle of the tree clump. The large leaves covered the sky and making the area even darker and scary. Edith grinned manically as she aimed the arrow straight up. "This Daredevil Extraordinaire Edith preparing for the most dangerous stunt yet! She will launch a razor-sharp arrow into the sky and hope that it won't sever her head! Her faithful manager is waiting anxiously for the event to begin."

Edith fired the arrow and it sailed high into the air and disappeared out of sight. Panicking Margo pressed against the bark of the nearest tree and squeezed her eyes shut. "_Why _did I agree to this?"

"Keep it quiet!" Edith hissed as her grey-blue eyes frantically scanned the black sky. She slowly moved around and strained her ears. After a few agonizing seconds she could hear the whizzing sound as the arrow plummeted back towards the ground.

The blonde dove to the ground and the arrow lodged into the ground-right where Edith had been standing mere seconds before. Margo sighed with relief and rubbed her hand down her face. "You are so lucky you didn't become an Edith kebob."

"Oh please. I knew exactly what I was doing." Edith boasted and collected the arrow and bow.

Margo rolled her brown eyes and tiredly shuffled back towards the house. "I want a pay raise."


	9. Bungee Jumping

**I do not own Despicable Me. **

**Bungee Jumping**

Margo groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She slipped on her glasses and blinked blearily around the room. Agnes was on the floor playing with her toys and Edith was still sleeping. "Maybe she'll sleep for the rest of the day..." Margo muttered and scooped up Agnes.

They went downstairs and found the kitchen empty. Margo frowned at the stack of pancakes resting on a plate in the middle of the kitchen table and picked up the note that was alongside it. "Girls, I have gone into town for some business supplies. The Minions will look after you and if you need anything just ask them. Margo, keep an eye on your sister. Love Dad."

Margo set Agnes on a chair and put a pancake on a plate. She put a small amount of syrup on her little sister's pancake. The last thing she needed was for Agnes to embark on a sugar rush. Margo fed her portion of the pancakes to Kyle. She wasn't really hungry and settled for an apple instead.

"Where's Dad?" A sleepy voice asked from the doorway.

Edith shoved her pink hat out of her eyes and stared at Margo. Her older sister said, "Dad and Uncle Nefario went out for a bit. So it's just us and the Minions."

A smirk crawled across Edith's face. "Sweet. You can have my pancakes if you want. I'm not hungry."

Margo frowned when Edith booked it from the room. "Tim! Larry!"

The two Minions were by her side in an instant. "Dooba?"

"Can you keep an eye on Agnes for me?"

"Okay Dookie!" Tim said cheerfully.

The brunette smiled. "Thanks a lot. You can have some pancakes if you want."

The two Minions basically attacked the leftover pancakes and Margo finished off her apple. She searched around the house and grew increasingly worried when she didn't find her sister. "EDITH!"

No answer. The only sounds she heard were the giggling Minions and pattering of feet on the roof. Wait...pattering of feet on the roof?

Margo groaned and hurried out the front door. She ignored the fact she was still in her pyjamas and shielded her eyes from the sun as she peered up at the roof. She could make out a small figure moving around. "EDITH!"

Edith glanced down below when she heard her name being called. Margo was glaring at her and still wearing her flannel pyjamas. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

The blonde dropped a coil of bungee cord by her white sneakers. "I was going to bungee jump. Dad really does have everything in his lab!"

"Are you insane?" Margo shrieked.

"I've told you before, I don't quite know," Edith snapped in impatience. "Now I have to hurry up and do this before Dad gets home."

She stuck her pink helmet on her head and fastened the straps. She then clipped the bungee cord hook to her belt loop. The blonde then wrapped the other end around the chimney and tied the knot tight. "That should do it!"

Edith perched on the edge of the roof and took a deep breath. "This is Daredevil Extraordinaire Edith coming at you live from the rooftops. She's ready for takeoff!"

Margo clapped her hands over her mouth as Edith leapt off the roof. She sailed downwards and was inches from crashing into the ground when the cord pulled taunt and flung her upwards again. The blonde shrieked with joy-until she realized she wouldn't be landing on the roof.

She flung right back up and went higher and higher until the rope was taunt again. Edith realized she would continue being flung up and down unless someone helped her back on the roof. "MARGO!"

The brunette muttered under her breath and sprinted inside. She flew up the flights of stairs until she reached the trapdoor leading to the roof. She hauled herself through the opening and scrambled to where the bungee cord was. When Edith sailed back up Margo pulled at the cord with all her might. Edith wobbled a bit in the air before crashing back onto the roof-right on top of Margo.

"I'm nearing my ropes end..." Margo muttered as Edith unclipped the cord from her belt loop, grinning manically.

Edith frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Does that include 'pun intended'? If not, then that was pretty weak."

"Ooh...you are _so _not getting a birthday present this year."

**It's short, I know. I'm sorry :( And there is only one more chapter left. **


	10. Final Stunt

**I do not own Despicable Me. Last chapter guys :) Appreciate all the reviews and support!**

**Final Stunt**

Edith slumped on the couch and thought hard. She was stumped for new stunt ideas and Margo certainly wasn't going to be of any help. Her grey-blue eyes were focussed hazily on the television as she flicked through the channels hoping to draw inspiration. "It figures. There's nothing on that's going to help me..."

"Help yoo for what?"

Gru stood in the entryway to the living room and stared at his middle daughter. Edith glanced at him briefly before turning back to the television. "I was wondering what science experiments I could try and turned to the wonderful world of television for inspiration. Not one science program is on."

As images of Edith blowing up his house flickered through his mind Gru paled. "No! No science experiments! Go play outside!"

Edith rolled her eyes but complied. The screen fizzled to black and the blonde shuffled outside. The sun was bright and way too cheery for her tastes. "What to do, what to do..."

"What are you up to Edith?" Margo asked as she dragged the trash can to the curb.

"Why am I always up to something?" Edith asked. Margo dusted her hands off and faced her sister with her hands on her hips.

"Because you are always up to something," Margo answered.

"The faith and trust is so overwhelming," Edith muttered sarcastically. "If you must know Dad sent me outside. I guess he figures I can't get into too much trouble out here."

"Understatement of the year," Margo snorted and headed back inside. After rescuing her sister from the bungee jumping fiasco she had demanded vacation. Edith agreed and promised not to harm herself too severely.

The sunlight caught on the metal trash cans lining the street and they sparkled. After regarding them for a moment a smirk curled across her face. "Daredevil Extraordinaire Edith has an idea of epic proportions."

...

Edith wiped the sweat off of her brow and pushed her sleeves up. A plank of wood and a box of nails sat in front of her. "Okay, I don't know how people can do this for a living."

For the past ten minutes straight she had been hammering at the planks of wood and hitting her thumb twice accidently. It was now wrapped in a wet bandage and throbbing insistently. Edith chanted 'no pain no gain' as she worked and finally sat back to admire her progress.

Okay, so the crudely put-together ramp was no masterpiece but it ought to do the trick. "I'm surprised Dad didn't come running out when he heard me banging."

Edith got to her feet and thought for a moment. The ramp would stay here for now. Time to collect the trash.

She dragged her own trash can into the middle of the street and lined it up. She then went to the consecutive houses and dragged them back into the street until she had ten trashcans in row. She put them as close together as possible and admired her handy work. Edith ran back into the garage and rummaged through a few boxes until she found Gru's caution tape.

"This should keep the cars at bay." Edith hurried to the end of her street and roped the area off. She would take it down when she was finished. She went back to the garage and lugged the ramp outside.

At the other end of her street was hill with a road paved on. It was sort of steep and terrible to drive on during the winter. But it should do the trick. Edith stared at the hill for a moment before lining up the ramp.

Edith collected her bike and slapped the helmet on her head. She added knee pads and elbow pads for good measure. She wheeled her bike towards the hill and cast a glance at her house. No one had noticed yet.

Perched on top of the hill Edith peered down. She climbed on her bike and took a deep breath. "This is Daredevil Extraordinaire Edith ready for her epic stunt. Will she survive? Only time will tell."

...

Margo was reading a book when she happened to cast a glance out the window. The book clattered to the hardwood floor as a shocked Margo dropped it and scrambled to the window, pressing her face against the glass.

Ten trashcans were lined up in the middle of her street. At one end was a crudely made ramp. "She wouldn't!"

Margo burst outside and stared as Edith kicked off and flew down the hill. "She would!"

Edith was hunched over her handlebars as she soared towards the ramp. She flew through the air after striking the ramp and cleared seven trashcans before her bike started to dip dramatically. Edith knew she wouldn't make it, so she did the first thing that popped into her head.

She jumped.

Margo clapped both hands over her mouth as Edith sailed over the last three cans and hit the ground hard. Her bike slammed into the trashcans and they toppled over, scattering their contents all over the street. Edith stumbled to her feet and held her bleeding nose, which had broken upon contact with the cement.

Gru stormed out the front door and took everything in in one horrified instant. He started hollering at the top of his lungs and headed right for Edith with a red face. Margo stared at her sister in awe and disbelief. "Dad now knows why you've been acting so weird. You are _so _grounded. Was it worth it?"

"Totally!"

Margo sighed in exasperation. "Will you quit being a daredevil now?"

"Yeah. The excitement has worn off..." Edith said thickly.

Margo sighed with relief.

"I think I'm going to practice being a lion tamer now!"

**Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
